Pensamientos
by adLCullen
Summary: "Siempre me había preguntado el que pasaría si yo muriera… Las típicas preguntas se me vienen a la cabeza. ¿El me extrañaría? ¿Me recordaría? ¿Mis padres estarían devastados?" "-Últimamente pienso más en la muerte ¿No es extraño?-pregunte." "-¿A si que de esto se trata? Solo era estúpida curiosidad-dije llorando." "Simples oportunidades"


Aquí les dejo este OS, de hecho yo eh tenido muchas veces ese sentimiento de querer saber que pasaría si yo muriera, y no podía escribir una sola palabra sin que este posible OS me saliera de la cabeza así que creo que ya escrito poder continuar mis otras historia xD dudas, aclaraciones, tomatazos reviews… recibo todo xD

Bella pov.

Siempre me había pregunto el que pasaría si yo muriera… Las típicas preguntas se me vienen a la cabeza.

¿El me extrañaría?

¿Me recordaría?

¿Mis padres estarían devastados?

La última simplemente no la creí factible, mis padres pasaban muy poco tiempo conmigo, y cuando tenían la oportunidad de hablar con ellos, ellos simplemente huían de su responsabilidad. Pero de algo estaba segura era demasiado cobarde como para suicidarme, a cambio de eso prefería llenar los vacíos con mi mejor amigo Edward Cullen, pero había veces que ni él podía llenar esos vacíos.

Una vez mas me desperté y deje a lado esas ideas, me duche y me cambie, simple como siempre, unos jeans viejos y una camiseta con el logo de una Banda de los años ochentas, unos converse negros y con una liga amarrada el pelo y listo. Tome mi bolso y baje de mi habitación.

-Hola mamá-le dije sonriendo, mi madre no me contesto el saludo.

Tome mi cereal y después puede escuchar el claxon de un carro… _su carro._

-Adiós mamá-le dije, ella seguía en sus pensamientos que no hablo.

Salí de la casa con una lágrima por derramar, pero con solo verlo a él, una sonrisa salió de mis labios, mi amor imposible y mi mejor amigo Edward me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hola-dije en un susurro.

-Hola- Me contesto con una sonrisa.

Subí al volvo plateado con la intensión de llegar a la escuela pública del muy lluvioso Forks, El transcurso del viaje paso en una plática con él.

-¿En qué piensas Bella?-pregunto el visiblemente preocupado.

Era lo que Yo amaba de él, siempre notaba cuando yo más lo necesitaba.

-Nada-mentí. Por lo general no me gustaba atarear con mis problemas a mis amigos. Prefería ser yo quien escuchara sus problemas y tratar de ayudarlos a llegar a una solución.

-Eres una pésima mentirosa-añadió mí amigo.

-Últimamente pienso más en la muerte ¿No es extraño?-pregunte.

-¿Por qué Piensas en la muerte? No es como si tu… Fueras a ¿Morir?-al parecer fue difícil para él decir eso. –No eres de las chicas que se suicidan ¿Cierto?, a parte no creo que tu vida sea un asco como para querer suicidarse. Dime que no estás pensando en eso.

-Tranquilo Edward, no Pienso en suicidarme, simplemente eh estado pensando en eso últimamente.

-Bien, pero no quiero pensar en lo que haría si tu no estuvieras conmigo, eres mi _mejor amiga_- eso ultimo me partió el corazón.

Después de esa charla nos quedamos en silenció durante todo el trayecto.

Cuando llegamos me encontré que el pequeño duendecillo y hermana de mi mejor amigo nos esperaba afuera de su gran y lujoso auto.

-Hola Alice-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Bella, mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿Me dejaras celebrarlo?-me pregunto ella con una carita de borrego a medió morir.

-No-dije remarcando la última palabra.

-Ohh, vamos es tu cumpleaños numero 18-dijo Alice-No todos los días se cumple 18-me dijo sonriendo.

Negué la cabeza y me dirigí al salón de clase con mi mejor amigo, lo bueno de esta escuela es que el y yo teníamos si no el mismo muy parecido las únicas clases que no compartíamos era la tercera (Calculo) y La última (Deportes), no sé como pero siempre había sido así, cosa que me alegraba. Llegamos a literatura y nos sentamos en donde siempre.

-¿A sí que no harás fiesta?-pregunto el como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No, sabes que odio las fiestas-le dije como respuesta

-Ohh,-dijo algo triste- ¿Pero al menos aceptaras mi regalo?

-Edward, sabes lo que pienso de los regalos-le dije regañándolo.

-Lo sé, pero más bien es una sorpresa y si todo sale bien los dos lo disfrutaríamos mucho-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Cuando estaba a punto de contestarle el profeso llego asiendo callar a todos, dando inicio a la clase.

Durante todo el día mí mente no dejaba de pensar en la muerte, no sabía porque simplemente mi mete se negaba a dejar de pensar en eso.

Las clases llegaron a su fin como siempre sin mucha novedad. Me reuní con Edward en el estacionamiento y subimos al volvo pero mis pensamientos seguían en la muerte.

-¿Sigues pensando en eso?-me pregunto Edward después de unos minutos en silenció.

-Si… es tan extraño, yo solía pensar en eso pero no tanto como estos últimos días, ¿Crees que esto signifique algo?-pregunte.

-Esperemos que no-me respondió.

Llegamos a mi casa sumidos en un silencio sepulcral-

-Bella… yo no se si pueda aguantar hasta mañana para poder darte la sorpresa-dijo el serio.

-Entonces dámela ahora-le dije sonriendo.

-No se si estoy listo-dijo el confundido.

-Ok entonces aceptare tu sorpresa mañana-le dije sonriendo, le di un beso en su mejilla, y las corrientes (como siempre) casi eléctricas, jalándome siempre a él.-Te veré mañana

-Ok, te prometo te daré tu sorpresa.-dijo el prometiendo serio.

-Genial, adiós… Te quiero Edward-le dije saliéndome del carro y entrando a mí casa.

No había nadie como siempre subí a mi cuarto y me quede dormida… o eso era lo que yo había creído.

Me desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza, cuando me levante de mi cama y me fui a la ventana para tratar de averiguar la hora, todo estaba oscuro pensé que era tarde o muy temprano del día siguiente, Cuando regrese mi vista a mí cama algo me dejo absorta y shock

Mi cuerpo estaba en mi cama con los ojos cerrados y al parecer no respiraba…

Estaba asustada, y mucho. Me acerque para poder verme más de cerca.

-Morí-dije las palabras.

-Esa palabra se le acerca mucho-dijo una voz junto a mí.

Salte en cuanto escuche la voz al voltear la vi. Era una chica de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y figura espectacular, vestida de Blanco con un hermoso Vestido.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunte.

-Ohh, bueno pues creo que soy algo así como tu "Ángel guardián"-contesto la rubia-Me llamo Rosalie.

-¿Entonces morí?-pregunte

-Si… pero ve el lado bueno de esto…

-¡¿Cuál es el lado bueno?!-Pregunte gritando.

-Oye cálmate, yo no fui la que quería saber que era lo que pasaría… tu si-dijo sonriendo.

-¿A si que de esto se trata? Solo era estúpida curiosidad-dije llorando.

-Relájate Bella son _Simples oportunidades, _Vamos no llores, este es algo así como un mundo paralelo, yo te mostrare las respuestas que siempre quisiste saber… después volverás a tu vida.-dijo sonriendo

-Lo prometes-respondí como una niña pequeña a la que se le acaba de prometer un dulce.

-Lo prometo-dijo ella solemne.

-Ok.-respondí.

-Aquí es el momento en el que te descubren como "muerta"-me susurro en el oído.

Vi a alguien entrar a mi cuarto vi que era Edward…

-¿Qué hace aquí?-le pregunte en un susurro por miedo a que él me escuchara.

-Hoy es el día de tu cumpleaños, ayer tus padres llegaron muy tarde, pensaron que te habías dormido ellos aún no lo saben-me contesto Rosalie, trate de esconderme para que Edward no me viera.-Ohh no te preocupes nadie nos ve ni puede escucharnos-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Edward se acercó a mi _cuerpo_ que estaba tendido en la cama.

-Bella despierta-dijo el moviéndome, como lo supuse no hubo reacción alguna en mi cuerpo.- ¿Bella?... o vamos pequeña dormilona despierta-dijo Edward aun moviéndome. Al parecer no le llevo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que algo malo sucedía-¿Bella?-volvió a preguntar, tomo una de mis muñecas y trato de verificar mi pulso inexistente…el abrió los ojos y al parecer lo supo.-Por dios Bella, no me puedes hacer esto-dijo el levantando mi cuerpo de la cama ya sin vida, puede ver el dolor y el sufrimiento en sus ojos, salió corriendo de mi cuarto, y bajo las escaleras. Mis padres se percataron de que algo andaba mal

-¿Qué le sucede a Isabella?-pregunto mi padre.

-Su nombre es Bella-le corrigió Edward-Ella ésta mal, no le encuentro el pulso, esta mucho mas pálida de lo normal, y esta demasiado fría-comenzó a enumerar- No despierta.

Mis padres parecieron captarlo también y se acercaron a mí, o más bien a mí cuerpo. Lo inspecciono trato de encontrar mi pulso y al no encontrarlo hablo.

-Esta muerta-dijo el en un susurro. Mi madre que no había hecho nada hasta ese momento comenzó a gimotear, vi gruesas lágrimas salir de los ojos a Edward.

Todo se volvió borroso, ahora estábamos en un hospital.

En la sala de espera estaban, Los Cullen y Edward, este ultimo estaba en el suelo aun con lagrimas en los ojos, y con la pequeña Alice abrazándolo.

-¿Por qué Alice?-pregunto Edward- Hoy iba a ser el día-dijo el sollozando…

-Ed, tranquilo todo estará Bie…-no la dejo terminar

-Con un carajo Alice no me digas que todo va a estar bien cuando no es así…La persona que amo esta muerta Alice… justo el mismo día que le abría de contar mis sentimientos hacía ella-dijo el aun llorando y sollozado.

-¿El me amaba?-le pregunte a rosalie.

-Te ama, en tiempo presente… -contesto ella.

Me quede impactada, el tambien tenia sentimientos por mi.

-¿Mis padres como estan?-pregunte.

-Mal-resóndio con toda naturalidad- Se sienten culpables de tu "muerte" ya que ellos pudieron haberte salvado, pero te dejaron en segundo plano… como simpre-me dijo ella

-¿No se supone que con esta visita me daria cuenta de que ellos me aman y que solo eran imaginaciones mias y cosas así?-le pregunte

-Lo lamento pero si eso era lo que esperabas… no sucedera, yo solo te prometi respuestas… aquí estan, disfrutalas-dijo ella sonriendo

Me le quede viendo a Edward, se veia palido y triste, se levanto de allí y comenso a caminar hacía la calle, caminaba y caminaba mientras que yo lo seguia, estabamos en la playa la push, en uno de los riscos, ya sabia lo que iba apasar y no lo quería que eso pasara.

-Rosalie ayudame, el no puede morir-le dije con sollosos

Pero ella jamás se movio. Trate de detenerlo varias veces pero el no me escuchaba, y al final solo se avento… habia sido mi culpa.

Ya no queria este estupido sueño o lo que sea que era yo queria volver a mi realidad, con mi Edward vivo.

Al parecer Rosalie me escucho, por que la tenia alado de mi.

-No te preocupes ya te regresare-dijo ella- pero antes tienes que pensar bien en lo que pidas en el futuro, tal vez no sean tan complacientes contigo como lo han sido esta vez-dijo ella.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunte.

Pero ya no estaba alli si no estaba en mi cuarto como lo habia dejado la ultima vez, me desperte y lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos verdes… Edward.

No pude más lo teme de la nuca y lo bese, primero se sorprendio, pero despues pude sentir que me contestaba el Beso, puede sentir ese amor y esa electrisidad. Sus Labios eran suaves y deliciosos, nuestros movimientos eran delicados pero podía notar el deseo que había de parte de ambos.

Una vez que nos separamos me miro a los ojos.

-¿Por qué fue eso?-dijo el, y yo me senti como una estupida, tal vez ese estupido sueño era solo eso… un sueño-No es que no me guste solo que me sorprendio-dijo dandome una sonrisa, me sonroje.

-No podia tenerte lejos de mí-dije yo abrasandolo no queria hablar de esa sueño, no ahora.

-Te amo Bella, siempre te ame y siempre te amare-me dijo Edward en mi oido mientras ponia sus brazos alrededor de mí.

Estar en sus brazos siempre me hacia sentir segura, querida y amada.

-Yo tambien Te amo Edward-le dije mirandole a los ojos, para que supiera que era Verdad.

Sonrio, y me Beso.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia Bella?-me pregunto Edward con los ojos brillosos.-Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y no puedo esperar más para poderte tener conmigo.

-Si-le dije con una sonrisa.

Me beso de nuevo… Amaba esos Besos, amaba _Nuestros_ Besos.

-Feliz cumpleaños-me dijo el sonriendo.

-Ya tengo mi regalo-le dije sonriendo y dandole un beso mirando esos hermosos ojos verdes.

**Dos semanas despues**

Estaba sentada en la cafeteria de la escuela hablando con Alice, mi cuñada, se sentía genial decir eso. Aunque en realidad el termino que más me facinaba era "Mi novio" que era empleado con Edward.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Alice.

-¿Qué?-conteste sin saber de que me hablaba.

-¿Me hablaras de ese sueño tuyo?-continuo ella exasperada.

-Solo fue un sueño-le conteste rodando los ojos.

-Pero ese sueño al fín hiso que tu y mi hermano estubieran juntos.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué sueño?-me pregunto una voz detrás de mí, mientras que sus brazos se enredaban en mi cintura.

-En el que yo moría-se tensó- y después de eso, tú te aventabas de uno de los riscos en la playa la Push.

-Eso es imposible –me relaje un poco, yo no podría soportar un mundo sin Edward, aun cuando yo no existiera- Yo habría muerto al mismo tiempo que tus ojos se cerraran -dijo el mirándome a los ojos.

-Te amo.

-Yo también-contesto acercando sus labios a los míos

-Ustedes dos parecen pegamento-Hablo Alice con una mueca.

Nosotros solo atinamos a reír. Me paralice al ver a Rosalie enfrente de mí pero a unas cuantas mesas de diferencia.

-¿Qué sucede amor?-pregunto Edward al notar que me tensaba.

-Nada, es solo que vi a una conocida, pero es imposible que este ella aquí.-le respondí.

Poco a poco Rosalie se acercaba a mí y venia acompañada de Emmett un amigo nuestro

-Hola –dijeron ellos como saludo.

-¿Rosalie?-Pregunte.

-¿Te conozco?-pregunto ella-Lamento si no te reconozco no tengo buena memoria-dijo ella mirandome con ojos de disculpa

-No te preocupes-le conteste confundida.

-¿Quién es ella?-me pregunto Alice en un susurro.

-Una amiga, creo-conteste.-Simplemente me sorprendió verla aquí - Edward y Alice parecían algo incomodos.

- Lo lamento no los eh presentado, ellos son Edward y Alice, al parecer ya conoces a Bella.-dijo Emmett presentándonos- Chicos ella es mi novia Rosalie.

-Un placer chicos-respondió Rosalie.

-¿Cómo es que jamás te vimos?-pregunto Alice.

-Vengo de Inglaterra-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y cómo es que estas aquí?-pregunte.

-_Simples oportunidades_-dijo ella sonriéndome.

**Espero que les guste C: **

**Abrazo de oso**

**Besos de Duende**

**Que sueñen con Edward **

**Atte:**

**adLCullen**


End file.
